The use of oxindoles as antiinflammatory agents has been reported in U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,453, and consisted of 1-substituted-2-oxindole-3-carboxamides. Recently, a series of 3-acyl-2-oxindole-1-carboxamides was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,672 to be inhibitors of the cyclooxygenase (CO) and lipoxygenase (LO) enzymes and to be useful as analgesic and antiinflammatory agents in mammalian subjects. Certain prodrugs of 3-acyl-2-oxindoles-1-carboxamides are described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,703 which are of the formula: ##STR2## wherein X and Y are each hydrogen, fluoro or chloro; R.sup.1 is 2-thienyl or benzyl; and R is alkanoyl of two to ten carbon atoms, cycloalkylcarbonyl of five to seven carbon atoms, phenylalkanoyl of seven to ten carbon atoms, chlorobenzoyl, methoxybenzoyl, thenoyl, omega-alkoxycarbonylalkanoyl said alkoxy having one to three carbon atoms and said alkanoyl having three to five carbon atoms; alkoxy carbonyl of two to ten carbon atoms; phenoxycarbonyl; 1-(acyloxy)alkyl said acyl having one to four carbon atoms and said alkyl having two to four carbon atoms; 1-(alkoxycarbonyloxy)alkyl said alkoxy having two to five carbon atoms and said alkyl having one to four carbon atoms; atoms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,703 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,672 are hereby incorporated by reference.